User talk:Tarna
problem reports you know you can merge the content your self right? just take the best parts from both, and put it on the page that you want to keep, and just place a #REDIRECT good page name on the page your NOT keeping. if theres something that needs deleting, you can put on the page --Uberfuzzy 02:59, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I did NOT know - sorry, I am really a beginning wiki user... Will try this next time tarna 05:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :its quite all right, thats how we learn. keep up the good work. --Uberfuzzy 05:23, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Tarna Any chance you still have Simplicity primer 2300 (50s prom style dress)? I am using this pattern to make my wedding dress (or my dressmaker friend is) and I bought it on ebay with no cover. If you have a scan of the back cover I would be so incredibly grateful! Many thanks Louise 00:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Louise, Sorry, I sold that pattern a long time ago, and do not have a scan of the back. I had to leave the message here, hope you get it. You could contact http://www.patternrescue.com to see if they can help you, though. Good luck tarna 01:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Tarna, I just received a message from you about a pattern I added in error (because it was too new for the wikia). I'm a brand new member and I think I put myself into auto-pilot and forgot the dating requirements. I also couldn't figure out how to answer your nice note... (I'm at the bottom of a steep learning curve I think). Fortunately I was able to find this page... So how do I delete that pattern??? (I'm going to try to figure that out myself in case you don't receive this note for a while...). Thanks soooooooo much!!! --Shirley 02:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your help and hand-holding!!! I'll get the hang of it sooner or later.... I am having fun... this is a terrific wikia. --Shirley 04:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) wonderful work Thank you so much Tarna for the wonderful work your doing reverting all the patterns that had been changed, I didn't realize they were so many... I don't have much time at the moment to help you but I will as soon as I'll be able to. Kind regards,Petite Main 17:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Do you own or know someone with the pattern Advance 2380; ca. 1940s; Stuffed Animals - Dog, Panda, Rabbit, Horse, Elephant that would be willing to sell? Thanks! E. Gouge you can reach me at imafollower@hotmail.com Help! Hi Tarnia, can you point me in the right direction... I have many patterns that are not listed, so I would like to add some new pages, but I cannot find any instructions on how to do that. I know how to edit an existing page, but I am trying to figure out how to start a new one. Can you help? --Crazyapplefangirl 22:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Follow-up Question Is there a list of categories? I see that you have added categories on each of my new pages (thanks!) - how do I make sure that I get that done myself so that I am not causing anyone unnecessary work? --Crazyapplefangirl 02:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Quotation Marks Hi Tarnia what confused me is the instructions on the main page. "To write a new Vintage Sewing Patterns pattern article, enter the pattern and number in the box below (e.g., "Butterick 6015")." It tells you to put in the quotations marks. You might want to change that :( --Crazyapplefangirl 21:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Book entries Thanks for the quick reply about book entries. How about if I try it, and if you (all) don't like it, you can move or change it? Sometimes seeing things visually on the web decides if it works or not. ~Phedre About Advance patterns Hello Birgit, sorry but I was on holidays so I got your message only today. I feel exactly the same about the Advance Import patterns, for consistency I think it would be better to keep the "Advance nr" title and then create the Advance Import category. Kind regards, Petite Main 12:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Help in identifying a pattern It would be nice if we could have a page here to assist in identifying unknown patterns. For example, I would like to find this pattern ID or something similar Crazyapplefangirl 12:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) McCall's Mens' Sport Jacket #5628 Good Day, I saw taht you posted a picture for this pattern #5628 men's sportsjacket fromthe 1940's. Do you own the pattern? I'd love to buy it or gt a copy. Thanks in advance, Sixto Hello Tarna! I am looking for the 1940s Simplicity evening dress pattern #1174 you have shown here. Also, if you do have this pattern avaiable, I would like to know the price. Thanks, 09pdcollins Thank you! Being a newbie here, I truly appreciate your corrections. That's the best way I learn. If there's anything else I'm doing wrong, please let me know so I can do it right and you won't have to clean up my mess! :) I'm slowly going through my hundreds of patterns to see which are here and which aren't. Thanks again, RinaSlayter P.S.: What makes a pattern vintage enough to post here? The fact that it's out of print or the age?--RinaSlayter 16:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for all the Edits Hi Tarna, I wanted to thank you for all the edits you have been doing to my pages, I really appreciate it since I'm learning as I go along! If there is anything I can do to make your job easier or something I am constantly doing wrong, please let me know. Thanks again, Delana Help Please with Images Hi Tarna, I am a newbie to the Wiki. I have mastered added a source however wanted to add my first article. I thought I could just use the pattern template. All went well at first however am having problems with adding an image. I am using Firefox and it keep asking if I wanted to save it or open with a program. I didn't realize each time I did it a new picture was being uploaded here. Now I don't know how to delete the duplicates. Also I still can't figure out how to get the pattern image into the template. Would appreciate any help! Thank you! - Marlene Thank you - So Much!! Thank you Tarna for your fantastic directions. They were very clear and yes I finally added my first article. I still don't know how to delete the duplicate images I uploaded but hope to resolve it too soon. :) Marlene Edits Hi Tarna, Thank you for all the edits. I am hoping to get the hang of this soon. I really appreciate all your help. It is very kind. Marlene Edit Title Hi Tarna, I did it now......I was being so careful with everything until I realized I had added two articles and named them S.... instead of Simplicity. Is there a way to edit the title as I could not find it. So sorry to be a problem. Marlene So confused! Hi Tarna! I've been trying to figure out how to add patterns to this site, but I am totally lost. I did manage to get one up Advance 4119), which you kindly edited for me, but I went about it in a backward way and can't figure out what I did. Also, if I search for "4119" the article doesn't come up. It only comes up if I search for the whole title "Advance 4119". I know when I'm searching for a pattern, I usually just use the number, so I think it would be more useful to fix that. So here's what I've done to try to add a pattern: I go to the home page and click on "Create a New Article". I then choose the "Pattern Template". For the article title I put in the pattern name and number and click the edit button. It gets confusing when I try to insert an image. I chose an image from my hard drive, and then the spinning thing comes up. I get a download box with some .php text file that says there's an error and the spinning this just keeps spinning. Somehow the Advance page still got created, though I think it didn't have the picture at first. I managed to add that, but I'm not how. Anyhow, sorry if this was too lengthy. I just figured more detail would be better than less. I have an awful lot of patterns and would really love to contribute. Thanks for any help you can give! Jeanette --Ladybegood 19:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC)